VeggieTwins: a VeggieTales/ Zimmer Twins crossover
VeggieTwins''': '''a VeggieTales / Zimmer Twins crossover'' '''is an upcoming crossover show based on the popular animated video website Zimmer Twins, founded by Jason Krogh, and based on an American series of childeren's computer animated series, VeggieTales originally created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki. It will be comming eventually to Qubo when the partnership between ZT and qubo, and the partnership between VT and qubo get revived eventually sooner or later. Theme Song The opening credits will re-use the VeggieTales Classic Theme Song Different Versions 1993, 1994-1997, 1998-2000, 2001-2003, 2003-2006, 2007-2009, 2010, 2014, and 2015 Versions with the same lyrics. And in the beginning, like usually, Larry plays the sousaphone (an instrument very similar to a tuba). But as Bob and Larry show up, as Bob the Tomato sings the VT theme song, The Zimmer Twins join in, showing up, and singing the VT theme song, and sing the chorus lines, while Bob, Junior, and Larry still sing the middle verse. During it, the clips from the episodes of VeggieTales Classics, VeggieTales in the House, VeggieTales in the city, VeggieTales on TV, The VeggieTales Show, Jonah: A VeggieTales movie, The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, Zimmer Twins Movie Starters, Zimmer Twins Shorts, and Zimmer Twins The Golden Idol Awards, etc. are shown. At the end after they finished singing, just like usually in the VT theme Song, Larry continues playing his tuba until flowers fall from the air and he collapses from exhaustion. Theme Song Lyrics Versions 9, 10, and 11 Bob If you like to talk to tomatoes Eva, 13 and Bob If a squash can make you smile If you like to waltz with potatoes Up ans down the produce aisle... Bob: Have We got a show for you! (Larry begins playing his tuba and the Zimmer Twins play their guitar and the Wizard play his drums) Zimmer Twins VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales! Bob Zimmer Twins Brocoli, Veggie, Veggie, It's VeggieTales Celery, Veggie, Veggie, It's VeggieTales Gottta be.. Veggie, Veggie, It's VeggieTales Zimmer Twins and Bob VeggieTales! There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never ever ever ever ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaales!!! (As the Edgar, Eva, 13 and Bob finsh singing, And flowers fly by, Larry continues playing his tuba until he collapses) (CRASH!) (Larry holds his breath as his tuba plays with flower out and gets up) (kids, Zimmer Twins, 13, and Bob laughing) Trivia *In the opening credits to the VT ZT crossover, they use the same theme song as the theme song to VeggieTales, exept that it includes the Zimmer Twins singing it along with Bob and Larry, and the Zimmer Twins singing the chorus lines, Plus it includes the clips from the episodes of VeggieTales classic, VeggieTales in the House, VeggieTales in the City, Zimmer Twins shorts, Zimmer Twins Movie starters, and the Zimmer Twins: The Golden Idol Awards. *This VT/ZT crossover show will eventually come as soon the partnerships between qubo and ZT and between Qubo and VT get revived, which may perhaps eventually happen sooner or later. Category:Revivals Category:Crossovers Category:Zimmer Twins Category:VeggieTales Category:TV Shows Category:Lost the Plot Category:Teletoon Category:Qubo Category:Big Idea Productions Category:NBC Universal Category:Fannon